Question: Simplify the expression. $ (6r^{5}-4r) - ( -3r^{6}-7r) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(6r^{5}-4r) + (3r^{6}+7r)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6r^{5}-4r + 3r^{6}+7r$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{6 r^5} - {4 r} + {3 r^6} + {7 r} $ Combine like terms. $ { 3 r^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 6 r^5} + { r} $ Add the coefficients. $3r^{6}+6r^{5}+3r$